1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles capable of being worn comfortably and ergonomically without water leakage, reducing water resistance in swimming, and providing a better range of visual field.
2. Related Art
Conventional racing swimming goggles are designed to fit for a contact portion corresponding to inner peripheries of each eye socket of the cranium at a wearer's face. As shown in FIG. 11, more specific, the contact portion is defined to correspond to an upper inner periphery 60 of an eye socket 6 below an eyebrow 70, a lower side 71 of an under-eye bag with respect to a lower inner periphery 61 of the eye socket 6, a side portion 82 of a nose bridge 8 adjacent to lacrimal gland 72 with respect to an inner periphery 62 of the eye socket 6, and an outer eye corner 73 with respect to an inner periphery 63 of the eye socket 6 adjacent to the temple. With the above-mentioned structure, the water resistance to the swimming goggles is therefore being reduced to a minimum in swimming. Conventional racing swimming goggles are made of a hard material to integrally form lenses and a frame together, wherein the frame is not provided with a protective pad to contact a wearer's face. As a result, the wearer has to bear the uncomfortable feeling of directly contacting the hard material made frame, and the problem of water leakage into the swimming goggles may arise because of incomplete attachment to the face. Accordingly, another type of conventional racing swimming goggles is provided with a protective pad on sides of a frame to contact the face so as to overcome the problems of causing uncomfortable wearing feeling and water leakage. However, the protective pad has a shape of an inverted J in cross section, and the J-shaped protective pad is attached to an area formed by eyebrows and the zygomatic bone in a frontward direction; that is to say, the J-shaped protective pad is not attached to the aforementioned contact portion and thus causes the frame to stick out of the forehead, as seen from a side view, and increases water resistance to a swimmer when swimming forward. Furthermore, because the frame is over the forehead, and lenses of conventional swimming goggles are inclined with respect to wearer's eyes after being worn, the field of vision at corners of a wearer's eyes are being blocked by the frame.